So Kiss Me
by Takumi Soma
Summary: Sora est un jeune garçon malade et solitaire. Chacune de ses nuits est hantée par un cauchemar dont il se réveille en sueur, étouffé dans ses draps. Par chance, son ami d'enfance Itachi est là pour le soutenir.
1. Broken Dream

Chapitre I

Dans cette rue sombre, on n'entendais que cette respiration haletante, celle d'un jeune garçon qui courait à vive allure, semblant vouloir échapper à quelqu'un… ou quelque chose. Le bruit de ses pas résonnait sur les murs qui délimitaient la ruelle sombre et il sentait de l'eau rentrer dans ses chaussures mal lassées. Il n'osait pas se retourner, peut être avait il peur de ce qu'il pouvait voir derrière lui… en tout cas il était sûr que cette chose le suivait. Il entendait son râle rauque dans son dos et un bruit de tissu froissé voler à la vitesse de la chose.

Hors d'allène, il s'appuya au coin de la rue sur un mur pour reprendre sa respiration qui se voulait rapide et douloureuse.

Il n'était même plus capable de penser à autre chose qu'à cette créature diabolique lui le poursuivait. Pourquoi lui en particulier alors qu'il rentrait sagement de sa journée de cours… comment allait il faire pour s'en débarrasser, passer inaperçu pour rentrer chez lui… et puis si il racontais cette histoire, personne ne le croirait… bien sur… la société actuelle ne croyaient pas plus aux créatures fantastiques qu'aux ovni qui viendraient bientôt prendre possession de cette terre…

« Sora… je sais que tu es là… allez montres toi… »

Le jeune garçon se retourna vivement pour voir ou en était la chose. A quelques mètre de lui se trouvait une grande créature squelettique, au teint blanchâtre… sur ses joues se dessinait un magnifique sourire d'ange… tracé du coin de sa bouche jusqu'à ses oreilles dans une longue ligne rouge sang. Ses longs cheveux tirés en arrière se nouaient en un catogan gracieux et sur son corps décharné, un majestueux costume noir et blanc se terminait en une cape longue et sombre qui volait au vent que provoquait ce « joker » dans son sillage.

Bien qu'il s'était arrêté pour soulager ses poumons en feu, sa respiration redevint aussi rapide que quelques secondes plus tôt, peut être même pire qu'avant.

« Ah… tu es là mon petit… viens voir ton doudou chéri… »

Lui susurra la chose en tendant les bras vers le jeune garçon qui, terrorisé recula de quelques pas avant de se retourner vers la route et la traverser, zigzaguant entre les voitures sans bien y faire attention.

Le jeune étudiant était allongé au sol, sur le goudron de la route. Entrouvrant les yeux comme il pu, il vit la créature flottant au dessus de lui, à un mètre de hauteur environ. Horrifié par son visage rieur au dessus du sien, il aurait voulu s'enfuir à toute jambes pour ne plus le voir, ce cauchemar qui le suivrait jusqu'au bout… cependant ses membres ne lui répondaient plus, impossible de bouger ne serait ce que les doigts ou les orteils. Et Il voyait des ombres se presser autour de lui alors qu'une foule de piétons s'amassait à côté pour le regarder comme une bête curieuse.

La pantin posa ses longues mains blanches sur les joues du jeune Sora et lui donna un baiser avant de se reculer de quelques millimètres seulement et lui chuchota d'une voix moqueuse :

« Ces gens ne me voient pas, tu es le seul mon Sora… nous ne feront bientôt plus qu'un… »

Le jeune homme avait secoué sa tête dans un signe de négation mais à peine eut il le temps qu'il reçut un second baiser, plus profond cette fois. Il lui semblait que dans une inspiration le pantin fondit en lui, mêlant sa chair à la sienne, ses vêtements à l'odeur de tabac aussi se fondirent dans les siens et quelques centièmes de seconde plus tard il poussa un long hurlement. Un cris qui aurait arraché n'importe quel mort de sa tombe, comme un cri de souffrance mêlé de douleur alors qu'il partageait son corps avec cette créature à cet instant…

Sora était dans son lit. La lumière du jour perçait au travers des persiennes et laissait dans la pièce une atmosphère douce et blanche. Dans ses couvertures, Sora était coincé et en sueur. Il venait d'ouvrir les yeux brusquement alors que son cauchemar s'achevait enfin. Depuis quelques semaines il ne faisait que ça la nuit… échapper à cette créature malfaisante, à ce pantin qui ne cessait de le suivre partout où il allait… soit dans cette ruelle sombre car ce mauvais rêve se répétait inlassablement et à l'identique.

Il poussa un soupir et se frotta les yeux, soulagé de se voir dans la réalité alors qu'il avait très mal à la gorge. Il avait dû encore crié, comme toutes les autres nuits où il avait fait ce cauchemar, se réveillant à chaque fois en sueur et enroulé dans ses draps qui l'empêchaient de respirer. La radio de son réveille se mit en route à l'heure à laquelle il l'avait réglé la veille, deux minutes avant son éveil. Une musique douce et reposante entra alors dans ses oreilles. La voix féminine le berçait avec calme, le faisant alors se rendormir, posant sa tête lourde sur son oreiller qui n'était pas loin de tomber au sol…

« Sora ! Soraaa !! est ce que tu es debout ? »

La voix de sa mère le réveilla dans un léger sursaut alors que toujours porté par la musique, il plongeait avec douceur dans le monde des songes les plus agréables, contrastant complètement avec son cauchemar de pantin qu'il faisait toutes les nuits.

Une longue plainte qui ressemblait fortement à un grognement se fit entendre derrière la porte, venant de l'intérieure de la chambre, signe qu'il était réveillé et presque prêt à se lever, c'était déjà une bonne chose… même si il aurait dû être dans la cuisine depuis un quart d'heure.

Un soupir. Il posa un pied au sol, passant un tee shirt et ses pantoufles pour ne pas attraper froid après l'effort qu'il venait de pratiquer. En plus ses couettes chaudes étaient très tentantes, il ne fallait pas craquer et retourner se coucher en constatant que la chaleur ambiante n'était pas loin de celle au dehors.

En entrant dans la salle de bain, il n'alluma pas la lumière. Ses yeux étaient encore sensibles et il était déjà très vite éblouit à la normale alors avec une lumière de salle de bain c'était pas la peine, il se serait retrouvé aveugle toute la journée. Tout en baillant, il s'appuya sur le rebord du lavabo et se regarda rapidement dans le miroir. Avec stupeur, ce n'était pas lui qu'il reconnu dans la glace, mais la créature monstrueuse de son cauchemar. Il se recula vivement de quelques pas et alluma la lumière, cherchant l'interrupteur à tâtons. Que la lumière fut… il se regarda une nouvelle fois son reflet et dans un souffle de soulagement, constata qu'il s'agissait bien de lui et non pas de cette chose hideuse. Il se déshabilla en se maudissant lui même de penser encore à ça et entra dans la douche qu'il prit rapidement avant de s'habiller à la même vitesse et de descendre dans la cuisine pour prendre le petit déjeuner que lui avait préparé sa mère.

Bonjour Sora, tu es bien tardif aujourd'hui… encore ce cauchemar ? demanda sa mère en souriant, posant devant lui sa tasse de café au lait et deux toasts beurrés.

Bonjour maman… oui c'est encore ça… je le fais de plus en plus souvent ces temps si, je sais pas pourquoi. Mais je sens qu'aujourd'hui va être une bonne journée » dit il à sa mère, tout sourire. En effet, aujourd'hui il avait cours juste le matin, il irait faire un tour au parc d'attraction avec sa classe et s'ils avaient le temps, il rentrerait avec son ami Itachi pour une séance musique dans sa chambre.

Il avala rapidement son petit déjeuner et remonta dans sa chambre pour s'installer devant son ordinateur. Il ouvrit sa session MSN et constata qu'il avait deux e-mails. Il ouvrit le premier et lu avec un rire un peu moqueur « salut mon chaton peluche, c'est Ita… je me demandais si tu pouvais pas prendre ton livre d'histoire aujourd'hui. Tu devineras jamais ce qui est arrivé au miens… je révisais dans mon bain hier soir et je l'ai fais tomber… les pages sont gondolées et humides si je prof voit ça il va me tuer (plus que d'habitude) stp stp stp prends le tiens, je te revaudrais ça, à tout à l'heure… signé ton lapin en sucre mdr » Il continua de rire silencieusement tout en mettant un peu de musique sur son PC. Ça ne ressemblait pas à son ami de réviser ses leçons, encore moins l'histoire… mais bon, il saurait la vraie histoire tout à l'heure, quitte à user de chantage amical… Il passa quelques minutes pour voir si des gens lui avaient répondu sur ses forum rpg et voyant que tout le monde devait encore dormir, il ferma les sessions et éteignit son écran. Soupirant, il s'adossa au dossier de sa chaise de bureau particulièrement confortable et fit quelques tours sur lui même avant d'avoir mal au cœur. Il plongea sa main dans un des tiroirs de son bureau et en sortit un manga… il aimait la littérature, mais aimait encore plus les bandes dessinées, c'était son côté gamin qui ressurgissait à tout moments quand il s'ennuyait. D'ailleurs en parlant de bande dessinée, en voyant le livre qu'il tenait entre ses mains il se souvint de celle qu'il avait commencer lui même… il dessinait quelques planches de ses cours avec Itachi en accentuant le comique de la situation ou alors il aimait caricaturer les élèves de sa classe. De toute façon il n'avait que ça à faire de sa vie, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, sa vie en famille était un peu… bizarre et tout se résumait à son crayon de mine et son ordinateur.

Après quelques minutes de lecture, il entendit sa mère l'appeler de la cuisine pour lui dire que son bus n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Mais il le savait déjà, c'était pas la peine de lui rappeler, il était assez grand pour se débrouiller seul… après tout, à 18 ans on était capable de lire l'heure sur une montre non ?

Il rangea son livre et mit son sac sur son épaule, passant avant sa veste d'uniforme d'universitaire et descendit les escaliers, se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée en embrassant sa mère qui lui passait un bentô pour le déjeuner, lui précisant que si Itachi voulait venir manger ici ce soir il n'y avait pas de problème.


	2. baka

Chapitre II

L'air était assez frais dehors, mais ce n'était pas désagréable, bien au contraire. La brise rafraîchissait dans un picotement délicieux les joues du jeune homme qui prit son MP3 pour se mettre les écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Il écoutait pas mal de rock, et la musique qui passait en ce moment était une de Soad qu'une fille lui avait fait écouté une fois en cours de mathématiques alors que tout le monde s'ennuyait à mourir, le professeur désespéré de faire cours à des légumes avait déserté la salle au bout de vingt minutes, laissant tomber les équations qu'il avait posé au tableau.

En montant dans le bus, il remarqua avec satisfaction qu'en ce lundi matin peu de monde avait eu le courage de se lever pour aller au travail ou à l'école… tant mieux, pour une fois il aurait de la place… quoi que de toute façon il y avait toujours une fille un peu débile pour lui laisser la sienne.

« Bonjour. Ensei » dit il au chauffeur en lui montrant sa carte de transport, et lui indiquant clairement sur quel point du parcours celui ci devait s'arrêter pour le laisser descendre.

Il s'assit donc près de la fenêtre sans prêter attention aux gloussements et aux chuchotements de ces filles qu'il avait l'habitude de croiser tout les matins qui étaient assises non loin de lui. Il renifla nonchalamment et se plongea dans la contemplation de la buée qui s'était formée sur la fenêtre. Il repensais à son cauchemar de cette nuit, cherchant une explication à cette répétition de songes qui le hantait chaque nuit.

Sora descendit du bus et frissonna un peu cette fois alors qu'un vent frais venait griffer ses joues de milles piques coupants, arrachant une roseur adorable sur les joues du jeune homme. A cet instant il pensait plus à ces filles dans le bus, et celles de sa classe qui étaient accros, il ne voyait pas pourquoi elles s'attachaient toutes à lui car il trouvait qu'il y avait bien plus beau que lui, et plus gentil aussi car Sora n'était pas très tendre avec les gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, question d'habitude. En fait Sora n'était pas très grand, 1m65 environ, ce qui pour un garçon n'était pas très haut. Il avait des cheveux noires en bataille qui lui arrivaient aux épaules dans une coupe dégradée et effilée et il était assez maigre, pas un poil de graisse, pas de muscles non plus étant donné qu'il était la plupart du temps dispensé de sport à cause de son anémie… aussi à cause de ça il avait la peau très pâle, presque diaphane et ses yeux noirs étaient un peu cernés. Mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Le truc c'était : pourquoi tout le monde s'attachait à lui comme ça ? un jour Itachi lui avait dis qu'il avait quelque chose en plus des autres, quelque chose qui attirait la personne… un charme naturel et incroyablement attirant, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas su expliqué mais qui était pourtant bien présent chez le jeune homme qui marchait en direction de son école, les mains dans les poches.

Ses pas le guidaient sans qu'il ne fasse attention à la route qu'il prenait. La faire tout les matins et tout les soirs lui suffisait pour la connaître par cœur et la parcourir inconsciemment jusqu'au point de destination.

Des bruits de pas frappaient derrière lui, le plongeant dans l'ambiance de son cauchemar alors que la musique suivante qui se voulait douce cette fois ne couvrait pas le martèlement. Il se retourna brusquement, s'attendant à voir la créature alors que son regard, fermé, froid et dur pour la situation présente se posa sur son ami Itachi qui courait derrière lui pour le rattraper. Il vit que celui ci ralentit un peu de course en voyant le visage que Sora tournait vers lui. Un peu troublé alors qu'il arrivait à ses côtés, il lui demanda, soucieux et gêné :

« Tu m'en veux pour le livre d'histoire ? en fait, je vais tout t'expliquer, j'ai passé la soirée chez Tomoko hier et elle a appelé d'autres copines pour se joindre à nous. Comme ça on est allé en boite et on est rentrés chez Sasuki où j'ai passé le reste de la nuit. Le problème c'est que j'avais oublié mon livre dans mon sac à la boite alors j'y suis retourné ce matin vers 6h30 mais elle était fermée… et… comme je savais que t'avais pas beaucoup d'affaires de cours dans ton sac aujourd'hui, je me suis dis que tu pouvais peut être le prendre pour cette fois… » Il hésita à croiser le regard oxydent de Sora, de peur que celui ci ne le frappe. Quoi que, le jeune homme brun n'était pas fort musclé et Itachi aurait vite fais de prendre l'avantage…

« Je… non c'est pas ça ! » En fait Sora n'avait pas écouter toute la longue tirade d'Itachi, celui ci l'informant des détails d'une soirée sulfureuse… il n'en avait pas besoin.

« Ah, je suis rassuré alors, dit Itachi en posant sa main sur sa nuque, visiblement soulagé. J'ai cru que tu m'en voulais de t'avoir prévenu à la dernière minute.

N'importe quoi, je t'en voudrais pas pour si peu… non c'est juste que j'ai pas passé une super nuit, c'est tout »

Itachi posa une main amicale sur le dos de son ami et l'entraîna sur le chemin qui menait directement à l'école maintenant. Il le regarda d'un air un peu moqueur et tapota son épaule en riant :

« Je sais pourquoi tu as passé une mauvaise nuit toi…

Ah bon, tu m'en vois ravit, dit Sora d'un ton lasse. Itachi ne savait rien.

Tu as rêvé de Michiko cette nuit… et ton rêve s'est arrêté au moment crucial… je suis sûr que c'est ça…

Tu as peut être raison. » Dit juste Sora qui ne souhaitait pas s'étendre plus longtemps sur le sujet.

La sonnerie se fit entendre alors que les deux jeunes garçons entraient dans le hall intérieure du bâtiment Est. Il y avait du monde dans le couloir, car les élèves attendaient pour entrer dans leur classe pour commencer les cours.

Sora et Itachi eux, passèrent d'abord dans leur casier où comme d'habitude, il découvraient de nouveaux messages personnels venant de jeunes admiratrices qui avaient dû les glisser dedans avant leur arrivées. Itachi semblait amusé lui de recevoir toutes ces propositions dans son casier tout les matins, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Sora qui désespérait chaque jour de constater que bien des filles étaient assez débiles pour s'attacher à un gars comme lui. Sora était un garçon plus que très modeste et avait bien du mal à croire les compliments qu'on lui faisait, que ce soit sur son quotient intellectuel ou sur son physique.

La seconde sonnerie qui indiquait la fermeture des portes de classe retentit et les deux élèves se dirigèrent vers leur classe d'histoire avant d'entrer dans celle ci qui n'avait pas encore commencé et prirent leur place vers le troisième rang, près de la fenêtre pour Sora.

Le cours débuta et les élèves sortirent leur cahier et leur manuel. Le professeur regarda chaque élève comme pour savoir si ceux ci avaient révisé leur leçon rien qu'en regardant dans leurs yeux et dit alors, un sourire narquois aux lèvres :

« M. Kanzaki, à vous l'honneur. »

A côté de Sora, Itachi poussa un juron assez fort pour que son ami seul l'entende et ferma son cahier, donnant un grand coup de pied à Sora, sachant très bien que lui avait appris sa leçon, et s'il ne l'avait pas apprise il l'avait au moins retenue.

Sora chuchota quelques mots incompréhensibles des autres, sans fort mouvoir ses lèvres, passant son doigt sous les phrases importantes pour qu'Itachi les voit. Celui ci prit rapidement la parole, répétant tout ce que lui disait Sora :

« Les tensions américano-soviétiques après la seconde guerre mondiales entraînèrent une guerre autant économique que politique, militaire et sociale. Les deux grands blocs se vouaient une haine sans nom, cherchant perpétuellement à intimider son adversaire, créant ainsi une armée gigantesque, la bombe atomique et un projet de fusées spatiales installé à Cuba par l'URSS…

Bravo, vous avez retenu le gros de la précédente leçon, je vous félicite M. Soka »

Dit alors le professeur en insistant bien sur le dernier mot, sachant qu'Itachi n'apprenait jamais ses leçons, et si c'était le cas, il aurait placé beaucoup moins de vocabulaire et aurait longtemps hésité sur ses mots, cherchant le vrai sens de chacun ou alors aurait sorti une belle bêtise à la fin.

Itachi lui avant que le professeur ne parle de son ami était content que le prof tombe dans le panneau, souriant de triomphe… ne restant pas aussi longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait voulu dans cet état de succès qui s'était vite évanouis. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sora et se plongea dans la contemplation de son agenda dans lequel il avait collé des photos.

La sonnerie retenti au bout de deux heures et les élèves sortirent rapidement. Certains pour aller réviser le prochain contrôle, des filles pour aller se maquiller dans les toilettes, des autres qui avaient faim qui bizutaient les plus faibles et les fumeurs qui allaient se poser sur les banc dans la cours, cherchant du calme. Aussi cette dernière solution fut choisi avec succès par nos deux complices qui, la cigarette à la bouche, sortirent dans le doux froid de l'extérieure.

« Fait chier ce prof, c'est toujours moi qui doit résumer la leçon du cours d'avant… et en plus il me note… et en plus j'ai toujours une tôle… mais dis quelque chose ! tu parles pas depuis ce matin ! »

Sora sortit de ses pensées qui vagabondaient vers ces filles qui n'arrêtaient pas de les regarder et se tourna vers Itachi. Bien qu'il n'avait pas écouté ce qu'il lui avait dit, il avait au moins entendu et s'en souvenait. Sur un ton désinvolte il lui répondit alors :

« Mais si tu sais que tu vas être interrogé, pourquoi tu apprends pas alors ? baka… »

Itachi croisa les bras en le regardant d'un air très insistant. Il avait pensé que Sora serait de son côté et pesterait aussi contre le prof… ce qu'il faisait d'habitude…

« T'es vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui… t'as de la fièvre ou quoi ? » demanda Itachi tout en posant ses paumes froides contre le front de Sora, tentant de prendre sa température.

Le jeune androgyne se recula et le regarda, fatigué de toute cette agitation autour de lui :

« Je suis pas d'humeur c'est tout… j'ai fais un cauchemar cette nuit.

Tu veux m'en parler ?

Non. »


	3. Tu aimes le nougat

Chapitre III

Il paraît que si on s'enferme trop longtemps dans ses pensées, on finit par en devenir fou. Sora le savait bien, il était constamment en train de penser. Il était plusieurs fois tombé en dépression alors qu'il pensait trop et se concentrait tellement que parfois il en avait des tremblements et la mâchoire crispée.

Il espérait que ça ne recommence pas à cause de ce cauchemar auquel il pensait sans arrêt. Il était complètement obsédé par ce « joker » qui l'avait suivit dans cette ruelle de Tokyo. Il se le détaillait physiquement, réécoutait sa voix en boucle pour essayer de voir si elle ne ressemblait pas à une connue, le dessinait sur ses feuilles de cours comme pour se le sortir de la tête et en arrivait même à ne plus écouter Itachi qui commençait à s'inquiéter pour son ami.

Sora et Itachi était amis depuis la petite enfance. Il s'étaient rencontrés à l'hosto alors qu'Itachi était blessé à cause d'un entraînement de foot et Sora avait eu le droit de sortir de sa chambre exceptionnellement pour marcher dans le couloir. Enfin pour marcher c'est un bien grand mot car à cause de son anémie sérieuse, une infirmière poussait son fauteuil roulant. Ils étaient tout les deux dans la salle d'attente quand ce fut au tour d'Itachi de passer dans le bureau du médecin pour avoir quelques points de suture sur le crâne. Le petit garçon avait peur de la grande aiguille et pleurait fort quand Sora se débrouilla pour rouler à côté de lui et lui prendre la main pour l'aider à surmonter ça. Sora lui avait déjà été recousu plusieurs fois car il tombait souvent, il avait un problème d'oreille interne et perdait sans arrêt l'équilibre.

Depuis ils ne s'étaient pas quittés. Ils allaient à l'école ensemble, se téléphonaient souvent, allaient au parc ensemble et étaient restés voisins de palier quelques 6 ans avant que Sora ne déménage dans une maison quelques quartiers plus loin. Ils étaient inséparables.

« Ecoutes Sora, j'en ai marre de parler à un mur…

Hum… »

Sora était encore perdu dans ses pensées et n'avait pas écouté ce que disait Itachi depuis tout à l'heure qui avait raconté plein de conneries pour le tester. Et il savait maintenant qu'il n'était pas à côté de Sora, mais à côté d'un zombi, son ami était ailleurs, il n'était pas dans la rue bordée d'arbres qui menait dans le quartier de leur enfance où habitait encore Itachi. Celui ci fit quelques pas plus rapides pour se retourner juste devant Sora qui se cogna sur son torse sans même remarqué le mouvement autour de lui. Itachi leva la main et lui colla un grande baffe avant de croiser les bras et de le regarder d'un air accusateur.

Sora se réveilla alors et porta sa main à sa joue qui n'était plus rose de vent mais rouge et engourdie. Il regarda Itachi stoïque et lui dit d'une voix interrogatrice :

« T'as un problème d'identité ? »

Outré, Itachi laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps et leva une nouvelle fois la main, mais cette fois se retenant de le frapper, réalisant que ce n'était pas une solution contre la mauvaise foi de son ami. Il mit sa main dans sa poche et reprit son calme, le regardant avec insistance :

« Ta gueule pour voir ?

C'est ce que je fais depuis tout à l'heure.

T'es con !

Je sais. »

Itachi se retourna et hurla dans la rue pour évacuer la colère que lui inspirait Sora à ce moment. Comment son ami pouvait il garder son calme comme ça alors qu'il venait de le frapper et de l'insulter !

Une fois qu'il se fut cassé la voix et qu'il eut fait sortir quelques personnes de leur maison, il se retourna et les deux amis restèrent à se regarder résolument dans les yeux de longues minutes sans scier. C'est après quelques larmes dues au vent qu'ils éclatèrent de rire avant de se frapper dans les paumes de leurs mains et de repartir en direction de l'appartement d'Itachi pour aller chercher ses affaires. C'est lui qui prit la parole :

« Tu sais, j'aime pas te voir comme ça.

Depuis le temps tu devrais être habitué.

Je suis habitué, mais ça n'empêche que je m'inquiète, d'habitude tu me le dis quand ça va pas.

Peut être que je te le dirais un jour, je sais pas. »

Itachi pinça les lèvres et baissa les yeux, déçut.

Ils arrivèrent devant son appartement et Itachi sortit sa clé pour ouvrir la grande porte. Ils montèrent au 4eme étage et entrèrent dans la location de la famille Kanzaki.

Itachi habitait avec ses 4 sœurs et ses parents. Son père n'était pas souvent présent car son métier de chauffeur routier lui empêchait d'être souvent rentré mais sa mère était femme au foyer et restait constamment enfermée chez elle. D'ailleurs elle était dans la cuisine quand les deux amis passèrent rapidement pour entrer dans la chambre.

« Bonjour madame Kanzaki, dit Sora tout sourire.

Bonjour Sora, viens goûter mes cookies… »

Il entra rapidement dans la cuisine et prit un petit gâteux encore chaud. La mère d'Itachi cuisinait toujours des gâteaux et Sora se demandait si il y en avait une sorte qu'elle n'avait pas encore essayé, elle cuisinait quelque chose de différent à chaque fois.

Sora la félicita pour sa cuisine exceptionnelle et elle en mit quelques uns dans un sachet en lui disant d'en donner à sa famille. Il la remercia chaleureusement et en prit un pour Itachi qui l'attendait dans la chambre, assit devant son ordinateur.

Sora lui donna et se laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit d'une place de son ami, ferma à moitié des yeux, prit soudain d'un fatigue fatidique.

Itachi le regarda amusé et se leva silencieusement de sa chaise avant de sauter sur son ami pour le réveiller en le chatouillant.

Sora avait les yeux fermés et les bras croisés derrière la tête quand son ami lui avait sauté dessus et donc ne l'avait malheureusement pas vu arrivé. Il sursauta avec force et se mit à rire bruyamment essayant en vain d'attraper les mains de son ami qui parcouraient avec agilité ses côtes et son flanc. Il attrapa l'oreiller sous sa tête et lui donna un grand coup dans la figure en riant. Sous la force du coup, Itachi glissa de Sora et tomba au sol. Il attrapa à son tour le traversin qui était sous son oreiller et roua Sora de coups avant de se mettre debout sur le lit, en face de Sora qui s'était lui aussi relevé. La bataille dura une dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que la grande sœur d'Itachi, Nana vienne ouvrir a porte en se plaignant du bruit. Elle reçut le traversin et ferma la porte en jurant contre son frère.

Les deux garçons tombèrent morts de fatigue en travers du lit et reprirent leur souffle, Itachi content d'avoir redonné sourire à Sora et Sora inconsciemment content de ne plus penser à son cauchemar.

« Au départ on était venu pour chercher tes affaires mon lapin en sucre…

Je sais mon chaton, mais là je reprends des forces pour pouvoir me lever… »

Quand ils s'appelaient comme ça c'était une plaisanterie bien sur. En fait une fois Itachi avait téléchargé un manga sur Internet et c'était avec étonnement qu'ils avaient en fait regardé un yaoi porno… qui les avait bien fait rire et les deux personnages s'appelaient par ces deux petits surnoms, c'était resté. Cette vidéo avait affecté nos deux amis, chacun de manière différemment ressemblante.

Itachi n'osait pas depuis tout à l'heure, bien qu'il y pensait très fort. La joue de son ami était tellement tentante un peu rosie par l'effort… elle semblait douce. Avec lenteur pour ne pas que Sora l'entende et ouvre les yeux, il tendit une main timide vers cette joue et à quelques centimètres s'immobilisa.

S'il avait su, il ne se serait pas arrêté car au bout de quelques secondes, sans rouvrir les yeux, Sora se redressa et se leva pour regarder son portable qui venait de vibrer dans son sac.

Itachi retira vite fait sa main qu'il plongea dans sa poche pour serrer le poing et regarda Sora, affichant un faux sourire tout à fait convainquant.

« C'est Michiko, tout le monde est prêt ils n'attendent plus que nous pour prendre le tram…

Et ?

Et ça veut dire qu'on est en retard… allez prends tes affaires va falloir courir. »

Il attrapa la main d'Itachi qui n'avait pas la force de se relever et le tira vers lui pour le mettre debout. Itachi, content d'avoir au moins pu palper sa main passa sa veste d'uniforme et prit dans sa cachette quelques yens pour aller au parc d'attraction.

« J'te paye du nougat si tu fais la maison hantée…

Non

Allez, je sais que tu en as très envie de ce nougat… et sans amandes…

Non… j'aime pas les maisons hantées…

Mais tu aimes le nougat…

Ta gueule. »

C'est dans cette ambiance joyeuse et conviviale qu'ils prirent le chemin de la station de tram pour rejoindre les autres.


	4. Xiaoyuland

Chapitre IV

Le sac à bandoulière sur l'épaule et les cheveux en bataille, les deux amis arrivèrent non sans encombres à la gare du tramway où toute la classe les attendait, trépignant d'impatience.

En effet… Itachi avait traversé la route sans vraiment regarder si un véhicule arrivait et si Sora ne l'avait pas retenu par le col de sa veste au dernier moment, ils ne seraient pas là mais qui sait, peut être à la morgue.

Ils étaient très essoufflés, particulièrement Sora qui se fatiguait vite. Itachi lui portait son sac pour lui éviter un poids supplémentaire à son propre corps et l'avait longtemps tiré par le bras pour le presser.

Vous auriez pu faire encore moins vite, on adore attendre ! lança une fille au regard sévère, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et qui frappait le sol avec son pied en les voyant arriver.

On t'as demandé ce que t'en pensais ? demanda Sora qui s'appuyait sur le tram immobile pour reprendre son souffle. Non mais pour qui elle se prenait cette conne !

C'est pas la peine de me parler comme un chien, je suis ta déléguée je te rappelle !

Si tu n'es pas encore mon chien, tu vas bientôt le devenir alors…

Sora s'était approché d'elle et avait pris son menton entre ses doigts, un sourire pervers aux lèvres. Malgré sa petite taille pour un jeune homme, il était nettement plus grande qu'elle et de par son charme et son charisme naturel, la dominait complètement…

Ichigo s'était tût et ne trouvait pas quoi répondre à ce comportement dont toutes les filles rêvaient.

Il revint près d'Itachi qui lui donna son sac en souriant de la bêtise de la jeune élève et suivit Sora dans le tram, s'asseyant à côté de lui sur la banquette du côté de la fenêtre.

Comme ça, la classe traversa une bonne partie de la largeur du Japon, attendant à certain arrêts que les gens descendent pour faire un peu de place pour circuler. Le tram était bondé et ils étouffaient tous agglutinés à l'intérieur. Un élève faillit même faire une crise d'asthme. Agoraphobe, elle avait du mal à supporter l'abondance de personnes autour d'elle.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au parc de la ville de Kigaru, une ville aux pieds de la chaîne de montagne qui bordait de Japon en son centre, traçant une courbe parfaite dans sa géographie ambiguë.

« Xiao-yu-land »

C'était le panneau coloré accroché au portail de l'entrée que la classe franchit en riant, heureuse d'enfin prendre du bon temps.

Les deux délégués de la classes avancèrent de quelques pas et s'arrêtèrent devant le groupe d'une petite vingtaine de personnes pour annoncer qu'ils avaient jusqu'en fin d'après midi pour en profiter, et que l'heure de rendez vous pour le retour était fixée à 17h sous ce panneau même.

Aussitôt des groupes se formèrent. Les poufs allaient à gauche vers les manèges pour enfants, les musclés vers les poids et les autos tamponneuses et d'autres s'éparpillèrent un peu partout pour envahire de leur douloureuse présence le parc qui n'attendait que leur argent et leurs « objets perdus » pour les récupérer et les revendre au noir.

Sora et Itachi ne savaient pas encore ce qu'ils allaient faire. Ils entendaient déjà d'ici les filles de leur classe les suivre dans les manèges et faisant semblant de tomber sur eux pour être proches. C'était pathétique… mais comique.

Ils s'assirent à un banc devant un grand8 géant et s'allumèrent une cigarette en silence, regardant les wagons tourner et les gens hurler comme des malades.

On le fera ? demanda Sora en suivant le groupe des yeux, crachant sa fumée par les narines et sa bouche.

Je sais pas… je suis pas fan de ces trucs là moi. Non on va faire la mai…

…son hantée ? coupa le brun d'un air sur joué, regardant Itachi faussement étonné.

Oui. On va faire a maison hantée.

Certainement pas, tu sais que j'aime pas ça !

Et alors, moi j'aime pas les grands8 !

Si tu aimes ça !

Ta gueule pour voir ?

Sora détourna le visage dégoûté de la mauvaise foi d'Itachi et tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette, plus fort cette fois, arrachant sa gorge et lui tournant un peu la tête au passage. Il ne voulait pas le faire ce manège. Il savait comment ça avait fini la dernière fois qu'il y était allé avec Itachi : celui ci c'était caché derrière un mur et avait attendu son ami terrorisé pour lui faire peur en arrivant rapidement dans son dos… Sora avait fait une violente crise d'angoisse suite à cette mauvaise blague au en avait longtemps fait des cauchemars.

Après s'être grillés ce petit plaisir qui tenait dans un paquet de 20, les deux meilleurs amis commencèrent à faire la queue pour entrer dans le grand8. Itachi avait cédé à la demande de Sora qui savait se montrer très persuasif.

Au dernier moment pour monter dans les wagons, deux filles de leur classes : Michiko et Haruka s'étaient précipitées vers les deux garçons pour se mettre à côtés d'eux alors qu'ils pensaient se mettre l'un à côté de l'autre…

On s'assoit à côté de vous, ça vous gêne pas ?

De toute façon maintenant c'était fait, elles étaient déjà assises… Michiko à côté de Sora et Haruka à côté d'Itachi. Elles n'étaient pas bien méchantes, mais les garçons avaient un peu de mal avec ce genre de forcing… demander si les gens étaient d'accord après avoir agis n'était pas une de leurs habitudes.

A t on vraiment le choix ? demanda Sora en regardant Michiko en souriant imperceptiblement. Cette fille avait bien réussit son coup… déjà qu'elle le bombardait de SMS, de mails, de mots pendant les cours et de rendez vous en ville… voilà qu'elle s'incrustait à côté de lui dans les manèges.

Itachi aurait voulu être à côté de son ami, cependant en voyant le visage de Sora quand Michiko s'était assise, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de sentir un pincement dans son cœur, pensant que cette vulgaire fille était plus importante que lui aux yeux du brun… ce qui était évidemment faux.

Le tour commença et alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas encore arrivés en haut de la côte, les cris des deux jeune filles qui s'appelaient et qui faisaient des blagues foireuses en criant leurs adieux à leurs amies en bas couvraient malheureusement les cliquetis des rails.

C'était partie. Les cris stridents et les cheveux volaient derrière le wagon qui faisait des loopings, s'arrêtant parfois, virant à gauche, puis à droite.

Michiko semblait avoir peur… elle était toute blanche et ne criait pas, le regard fixe devant elle, sur les rails qui défilaient.

Pour la rassurer et surtout pour ne pas qu'elle vomisse sur Sora, celui ci lui prit sa main crispée sur la barre de sécurité près de son visage et la serra fort dans la sienne, juste sous le nez d'Itachi qui n'avait peut être plus de tympans à cause de la furie à côté de lui qui elle, n'aurait plus de voix avant la fin qui tour qui arriva rapidement.

Tenant toujours la main de la jeune fille, Sora l'aida à sortir et l'emmena près d'un par terre de fleurs horribles, bientôt recouvertes de bento et de milk-shake à la vanille. Malgré ce petit accident, Michiko était aux anges que Sora soit penché sur elle en lui frottant le dos pour la rassurer.

Une fois cette entreprise terminée, Sora lui donna un mouchoir en papier pour qu'elle essuie sa bouche et lui acheta une petite bouteille d'eau pour rincer. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de leur ami respectif, Sora constata qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air de bien s'entendre : Itachi était en train de regarder les photos de leur tour sur les petits écrans et Haruka discutait avec un groupe de garçons qui passait par là en riant.

Lorsque Sora eut ramené la jeune fille près de sa camarade, il conseilla aux jeunes filles de ne plus fréquenter de montagnes russes avant un bon moment.

Itachi… on va faire un tour de parc pour repérer ce qu'on va faire après ? Demanda Sora en avançant sa tête sur le côté d'Itachi pour qu'il le voit. Il n'avait pas l'air de se sentir bien lui non plus… il semblait plongé dans des pensées tristes, et ce, Sora l'avait remarqué depuis que les filles étaient venues s'incruster.

Oui allons-y.

Comme à son habitude, Itachi posa son coude sur l'épaule de Sora qui était pile poil à la bonne taille et lorsque celui ci sortit son paquet de cigarettes, il en alluma une et la glissa entre les lèvres entrouvertes de son ami avant de s'en allumer une à son tour.

Itachi ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il était content de toucher quelque chose que les lèvres de Sora avaient effleuré, mais il savait pertinemment que son ami était hétéro… et son attirance pour les garçons n'était pas encore sûre. En fait c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une attirance comme celle ci pour une personne du même sexe. Au départ il s'était dis que c'était passager : Bander dans les vestiaires en regardant le corps à demi nu de son ami était inhabituel, mais quel garçon n'avait pas un jour eu cette réaction ?

Et puis pourquoi est ce qu'il avait été si jaloux lorsque Michiko s'était assise à sa place dans le wagon ? Il avait eu un haut le cœur quand son ami avait pris la main de la jeune fille en lui souriant pour lui offrir sa présence. Il avait tellement voulu être à la place de cette fille à cet instant qu'il avait réussit à s'imaginé en uniforme de collégienne, qu'il avait laissé poussé ses cheveux teintés de bleu-violet et que sa main était tendrement serrée dans les paumes de Sora.

Conneries.

Itachi avait pensé un peu fort et le mot qui lui avait échappé avait atteint les oreilles de son ami qui fumait sa cigarette en regardant avec envie les paquets de nougats sans amandes.

Comment ?

Non rien… heu… quand tu faisait vomir l'autre, une fille est descendue des montagnes et elle s'était fait dessus… avoues quand même qu'il faut être con !

Hum… je sais pas trop… oui peut être.

Itachi s'était pas trop mal rattrapé, inventant quelque chose au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait… mais Sora se sentait un peu mal à l'aise à présent… lorsqu'il avait fais sa crise d'angoisse, il avait bien failli se faire dessus aussi tellement il avait eu peur…

Mais maintenant c'était du passé.

Alors… tu me les payes ces nougats ?

Je t'ai dis que tu les aurais si tu faisais la maison hantée avec moi.


	5. Michoko

Chapitre V

Il faisait noir, il faisait froid, une lumière verte éclairait un squelette vêtu de bandelettes…

Sora n'avait pas pu dire non lorsqu'Itachi l'avait entraîné de force dans la maison hantée. Sous prétexte qu'il était là Sora n'aurait pas peur, il lui avait fait confiance. Maintenant ils étaient tout les deux assis dans un petit wagon mobile et attendaient leur tour, Itachi surexcité et Sora complètement terrorisé au fond de la baquette.

«Rooo… sourie un peu on dirait que t'as vu un mort ! » dit Itachi en riant.

«Garde tes commentaires pour après s'il te plait. »

Sora avait un teint plus livide que la normal et chaque bruit autour de lui le faisait sursauter.

Enfin le wagon démarra.

Itachi poussa un sifflement pour faire entendre qu'il était content et attrapa la barre devant eux pour se tenir, une fois que la vitesse accélèrerait, on ne sait jamais. Sora lui avait les ongles enfoncés dans ses genoux et les lèvres pincées. Son cœur battait la chamade et il attendait le clou du spectacle… avec une certaine appréhension.

Têtes réduites, squelettes, zombies et sorcières ensanglantées qui semaient la peur et la terreur, cris et farandoles de fantômes dansaient autour de Sora qui se semblait en plein cauchemar. Les violons désaccordés lui donnaient mal à la tête et lorsqu'il tourna son visage livide vers Itachi, celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir la même expression qu'à son habitude… son sourire et son rire déformés inconsciemment par le stresse de Sora semblaient aussi diaboliques que les faces de citrouilles creusées qui ornaient leur chemin.

Il avait l'air de s'amuser tandis que le brun agrippa avec force la barre devant eux quand une fausse chauve sourie vint s'écraser sur son crâne, hérissant ses cheveux et lui arrachant un cri de détresse qui ne passa pas inaperçu d'Itachi qui posa gentiment sa main sur l'avant bras de son ami pour le rassurer, voyant que ça n'allait pas fort.

Tout stoppa.

Net, le wagon s'était arrêté dans une plage de lumière pour permettre aux gens de descendre de la banquette et sortir de la petite salle morbide dans laquelle ils étaient arrivés.

«Sora… faut descendre maintenant. » Dit Itachi en le tirant par le bras pour l'entraîner à l'extérieur.

« C'est finit ? on est arrivé ? » demanda Sora les yeux fermés et les mains crispées sur l'acier.

« Je crois pas non, c'était trop court pour que ce soit finit. » Admit le jeune homme en regardant autour de lui.

« Alors je reste ici ! je ne ferai pas un pas temps qu'on sera pas dehors !! »

Venant de nulle part, on entendit la voix de la gardienne du manège qui demandait par un interphone aux deux garçons de descendre avant que le wagon suivant n'arrive.

« Allez fais pas ta timide ! »

Sur ce, Itachi tint fermement le bras de Sora et le tira sans lui demander son avis en dehors de la banquette.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux le brun tomba nez à nez avec une grille derrière laquelle se trouvait un corps mutilé, des lambeaux de tissu pendant sur les côtés de la table de bastonnade sur laquelle il était allongé. Il recula de quelques pas et se cogna contre Itachi, sursautant et faillit en perdre l'équilibre. Aussi, il s'accroupit au sol et enfuit son visage entre ses bras appuyés sur ses genoux.

« T'avais pas peur comme ça la dernière fois… »

« J'ai PAS peur !! »

Aussitôt Sora se releva et, ne voulant pas admettre sa faiblesse entraîna Itachi dans la salle suivante, espérant que ce soit la dernière.

Lorsqu'il entra dans cette pièce noire et profonde, il stoppa de nouveau. Il n'aurait pas dû y entrer si vite, il aurait dû attendre que les secours viennent le chercher, qu'ils rallument toutes les lumières et le laissent partir en lui remboursant sa place et en s'excusant…

Un spot s'alluma immédiatement sur une autre grille, mais cette fois ce n'était pas un vulgaire mannequin de plastique qui s'y trouvait, c'était une vraie personne… enfin ce fut ce que dit Itachi en voyant l'expression d'horreur sur le visage de son ami qui reculait de nouveau.

Plus rien. Le vide pendant quelques secondes… il n'avait plus froid, n'entendait plus Itachi à côté de lui… ne voyait plus ni son ami ni la jeune femme déguisée derrière cette maudite grille…

« Soooraaa… je sais que tu es là… pas la peine de te cacher ! »

La voix maligne qu'il connaissait parfaitement vint se loger dans son oreille… il sentait sa présence pas loin de lui, il était dans la même pièce et s'approchait lentement. Il ne le voyait pas dans le noir de la salle mais ses yeux s'étends accommodés il pouvait distinguer une ombre, maigre, élancée et cauchemardesque léviter à quelques centimètres au dessus du sol…

« NoooooooOOOOOOOON !!! »

Sora s'était inconsciemment jeté dans les bras d'Itachi qui l'avait recueillit étonné de cette réaction face à un plagiat irréaliste d'une fille zombie qui gémissait derrière une grille.

« Sora-kun… qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » il avait remarqué l'absence momentanée de son ami et s'était inquiété, le voyant presser sa tête entre ses mains, tordant son visage comme dans une expression de vive douleur, de terreur.

« C'est encore lui… il reviens me chercher… je veux pas qu'il me touche… Itachi… »

Sora serrait Itachi avec une force telle qu'il en avait du mal à respirer… Ses yeux remplis de détresse étaient levés vers le visage d'Itachi et il le suppliait de bien vouloir l'aider.

De son côté, le jeune homme regarda autour de lui comme la lumière de la grille clignotait sur la jeune fille qui s'inquiétait elle aussi pour Sora. Il ne vit rien, n'entendit rien.

« Il n'y a personne Sora… on est juste trois avec la fille ici… »

« Non il est là je l'entends qui approche… »

Sa voix était affolée et s'étouffait à la fin de chaque mot. Aussi, une main osseuse et longue se posa sur sa nuque, le faisant sursauter comme s'il venait de recevoir une violente décharge électrique. Itachi le serra plus fort contre lui ne comprenant pas trop la réaction de son ami puis conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas faire un pas de plus dans ce manoir qui n'était autre qu'un manège destiné à divertir la population en manque de poussées d'adrénaline, passa un bras dans son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux pour l'emmener vers la sortie.

Sora n'était pas bien lourd et ce n'était pas difficile pour Itachi de le porter sur une longueur variante.

Arrivées à la sortie de la maison, Itachi assit Sora sur un banc et l'arracha de son cou pour le faire un peu respirer. Il n'était plus blanc comme à son habitude, mais presque vert. Manquant d'énergie, Itachi fouilla dans son sac à la recherche d'une bouteille d'eau qu'il trouva presque vide. Comme par hazarre c'était quand on avait besoin d'une bouteille d'eau qu'on en avait quasiment plus !

Aussi il souffla à Sora de rester assit en l'attendant et courut vers le stand de friandises le plus proche et revint rapidement avec un gros paquet de nougats sans amandes qu'il ouvrit et en prit un pour le fourrer dans la bouche de son ami qui se sentait très faible.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, avoir peur ça fatiguait considérablement et comme Sora était malade, l'épuisement venait beaucoup plus vite que la normale. Le brun se laissa glisser sur le côté et posa sa tête sur les genoux de son ami, mâchonnant le nougat et savourant le sucre qu'il lui procurait, fermant ses yeux larmoyants sous la main d'Itachi lui s'était posée sur ses cheveux noirs en bataille.

Michiko qui passait par là toujours avec Haruka les avait remarqué et s'était approchée des deux garçons un peu inquiète :

« Sora se sent pas bien ? » demanda t elle en se penchant un peu pour voir l'état du visage de Sora.

« Rien qui te concerne Michoko. » Elle détestait qu'on l'appelle comme les caramels chocolatés et Itachi le savait très bien, d'ailleurs son ton n'était pas très amicale. Plus Michiko se tiendrait loin de Sora et mieux ce serait.

Le malade n'avait pas besoin de visite et ne supportait pas qu'on le voit dans cet état mais il n'en était pas moins poli avec la jeune fille, entrouvrant ses lèvres pour lui dire faiblement :

« Non c'est rien Michiko… ça va passer, va t'amuser avec les autres. »

La jeune fille ne pouvait pas résister à la moindre demande de ce beau brun. Elle était complètement soumise à cette voix enchanteresse… de plus il avait prononcé son nom…

Aussi elle se pinça les lèvres et entremêla ses doigts dans son dos, bombant sa poitrine :

« Heu… je suis pas sûre que… », Itachi lui lança un regard des plus noir.

« On se voit tout à l'heure dans le tram alors… » reprit elle, corrigeant ses paroles précédentes.

Et sur ce, elle s'éloigna des deux amis en compagnie de sa camarade et se retourna quand même avant de tourner au coin d'un carrousel et Itachi se pencha un peu sur Sora, murmurant à son oreille :

« Excuse moi… j'aurai dû t'écouter, c'est ma faute… »

« Nan c'est pas grave… c'est du passé maintenant, le principale c'est qu'on en soit sortit saints et saufs… »

« Mais on ne craignait rien, ce n'était qu'un manège Sora ! »

« Je sais… mais il était encore là. »


	6. Douce musique

Chapitre 6

Il faisait froid ce soir. Sora était revenu chez lui plutôt faible, Itachi l'avait raccompagné en le portant à moitié alors que le brun tenait toujours entre ses mains le paquet de nougats qui lui avait été offert.

Il était dans son lit, et une musique douce passait à ses oreilles. On aurait dit une musique d'enfant, une comptine instrumentale pour endormir… il se reposait à moitié endormi enroulé et bordé dans ses couvertures. Sa mère prenait toujours très soin de lui, elle s'en occupait toujours avec une excellence hors du commun et était toujours là pour lui. Quand il allait mal à l'école, elle quittait sans regret son petit boulot de caissière dans le super marché du quartier et venait le chercher pour s'occuper de lui. Son père aussi était là pour lui, mais à un degrés différent. En fait il était avec lui par la pensée… il reposait dans son petit hôtel, dans ce placard sombre dont les fragrances d'encens parcouraient la maison. Tout les jours Sora et sa mère venaient se recueillir devant lui pour raconter leur journée, comme s'il était encore avec eux dans cette maison, comme s'il n'avait pas été victime de cet accident de voiture alors qu'il revenait du travail.

Un soir alors que sa journée était terminée, il sortait de la banque où il travaillait et comme tout les soirs il avait relevé le col de son grand manteau parce que le froid mordait son cou. Comme tout les soirs il avait croisé son collègue et lui avait lancé un enthousiaste :

« A demain ! »

Et comme tout les soirs il était monté dans sa voiture, son portable à la main pour prévenir sa famille qu'il aurait un peu d'avance comme aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire de son fils unique Sora. Un grand sourire aux lèvres il était allé le plus vite possible dans cette librairie où Sora avait remarqué une encyclopédie sur la Mer et l'avait acheté ne regardant même pas le prix. C'était un cadeau d'anniversaire, et pas n'importe lequel, c'était les 10 ans de son fils, la première dizaine de sa vie, une grande étape pour le petit garçon.

Lorsqu'il était sortit de cette librairie heureux de pouvoir faire plaisir un fois de plus à son petit garçon, il pleuvait à torrent. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il pleuvait autant, il avait courut jusqu'à sa voiture qui était garée en face. Il était monté dedans à la hâte et était si pressé de rentrer qu'il en avait oublié de mettre sa ceinture. Il avait démarré et avait parcouru la moitié de la ville… mais comme à chaque fois qu'il pleuvait, ses lunettes étaient couvertes de buée… il n'avait pas vu le stop au coin de cette rue qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur… et ce camion qui l'avait violemment fauché n'avait pas freiné à temps comme la route était glissante…

Sora et sa mère qui étaient à table et attendaient leur père et mari qui avait bientôt une heure de retard, s'inquiétaient. Il avait dit qu'il rentrerait plus tôt… et Sora somnolait doucement sur la table lorsqu'il fut réveillé par la sonnerie du téléphone qui retentit dans la maison. Sa mère s'était précipitée dessus pensant que c'était son mari… mais ce n'était pas lui. Un ambulancier qui était sur place lui expliqua avec autant de tact possible que monsieur Soka avait eut un accident sur la route, et lui demandait de bien vouloir venir sur place, à ce croisement de rue… aussi vint bientôt la sentence…

« Madame… votre mari n'a pas survécu… nous sommes sincèrement désolés »

Avaient ils dis d'une voix grave. Madame Soka avait fait tout ce qu'elle put pour retenir ses larmes comme elle ne voulait pas inquiéter son enfant… mais c'était si dur… Comme si de rien était, elle avait remercié l'homme dans le combiné et lui avait dit qu'elle viendrait le plus vite possible. Sur ce elle avait raccroché le téléphone et s'était dirigée vers son garçon qui la regardait d'un air interrogatif et endormi.

« C'était papa ? »

« Oui mon chéri… sa voiture est tombée en panne, je vais le chercher. Je pense que nous reviendrons un peu tard… je vais appeler Madame Shimizu pour qu'elle reste à la maison avec toi et tu vas aller faire dodo… »

C'était si dur de retenir ces larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux, cette boule dans sa gorge qui l'empêchait de respirer… Avec des gestes rapides et précis, elle emmena son petit garçon dans sa chambre, l'avait déshabillé puis aidé à mettre son pyjama. Ensuite elle l'avait embrassé et promis qu'elle reviendrait vite. En sortant elle tourna à gauche pour sonner chez sa voisine et lui expliqua rapidement la situation, de ne rien dire à Sora… et elle partit en bus vers le centre ville comme la famille ne possédait… n'avait possédé qu'une seule voiture.

Ce soir là Madame Soka n'était pas rentré comme elle l'avait promis, et même si Sora l'avait attendu toute la nuit elle et son père, que Madame Shimizu lui avait raconté des histoires et joué avec lui, toute la nuit il s'était inquiété. Et ce ne fut qu'au petit matin qu'il trouva le sommeil. Au moment où le givre enveloppait l'herbe et les fleurs pour les cristalliser d'une enveloppe blanche aux apparences duveteuses.

Sa mère était restée toute la nuit dans cette morgue à veiller sur son défunt mari…

Depuis Sora faisait plus de crises. Il était aussi beaucoup plus sensible… et faisait plus de mauvais rêves… depuis, tout les jours le jeune homme allumait un bâton parfumé et déposait une fleur de saison dans une petite coupelle d'eau sous la photo qui trônait dans la pénombre.

Ce soir il était mort de fatigue… et puis cette musique l'enivrait. Il n'avait plus l'impression d'être dans son lit. Il avait aussi du mal à bouger, cette journée avait été si éprouvante. Soudainement il avait ouvert les yeux et secoué faiblement sa tête comme pour évaporer les quelques brumes de sommeil qui l'assaillaient.

Il attrapa de sa main fébrile sa bouteille d'oxygène et s'était levé de son lit. En sortant de sa chambre il avait attrapé au passage de son autre main le paquet de nougats et s'était seulement arrêté devant un grand placard en bois encastré dans le mur. Il avait veillé à ne pas faire de bruit, et c'était pieds nus à petits pas qu'il était arrivé jusque là. Il ouvrit le placard et s'agenouilla devant une petite photo sur laquelle on voyait un enfant à peine âgé de 9 ans entouré de ses parents, tout les trois souriaient.

Sur le côté il sortit un bâton d'encens et l'alluma à l'aide de la boîte d'allumettes qu'il laissait toujours ici. Ce parfum était celui qu'il avait l'habitude de sentir lorsqu'il pensait à son père… ça allait faire 8 ans qu'il était partit. Ces fragrances étaient rassurantes.

« Excuse moi, je n'ai pas de fleur aujourd'hui… je n'en ai pas vu d'aussi belle que d'habitude. Et puis je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de chercher. En fait j'ai… refais une crise tout à l'heure. Oui c'est pour ça que je suis sous oxygène. Heureusement qu'Itachi était là… sinon je crois que je ne serais pas sorti vivant de cette maison. Oui c'était encore lui qui revenait… je ne sais pas quoi faire pour m'en débarrasser… c'est un vrai cauchemar. »

Il respira quelques minutes en pensant à cette après midi et avait essuyé quelques diamants qui avaient fais leur apparition aux coins de ses yeux d'un revers de manche de pyjama. Il avait reprit, une voix un peu étouffée, et faible pour ne pas réveiller sa mère :

« Je n'ai pas de fleur mais j'ai d'excellents nougats. Je me souviens que tu aimes ça toi aussi… je t'en ai gardé. »

Sur ce il vida l'eau de la coupelle dans un vase qui se trouvait à côté pour abriter de plus grandes fleurs et l'essuya dans son pyjama avant de la reposer pour y caler quelques nougats. Cinq pour être précis. Sentant les larmes lui piquer le nez et ses yeux s'embuer, il ne put retenir les coins de sa bouche tomber et plongea une fois encore sa main dans le sachet de plastique pour prendre une friandise et la manger, mâchant doucement comme sa mâchoire tremblait.

En se levant pour aller boire un peu d'eau, sa mère avait vu la chambre de son fils entrouverte. Interpellée elle s'était dirigée vers la pièce et l'avait trouvé vide. Elle savait bien où était son fils, et directement elle marcha vers le placard en bois qu'elle trouva fermé. Lentement elle l'ouvrit et sourit apaisée en voyant son grand fils recroquevillé sur lui même dos au mur, plongé dans un sommeil profond, serrant son oxygène entre ses bras.

Le tuyau qui passait dans ses narines avait dû tombé alors que sa tête penchait fort sur le côté. Aussi le remit elle avant de sourire de plus belle face à la photo de son mari les yeux brillants. Doucement elle passa ses bras sous les genoux et dans le dos de son enfant et le porta jusqu'à son lit où elle l'allongea. Il n'était pas lourd, même pour une femme.

Elle le borda à nouveau et s'assit à côté de lui en caressant ses cheveux. Elle pensait à ces dernières années qui n'avaient pas été faciles pour lui. Il faisait beaucoup trop de crises et sa vie en était fortement affectée. Il passait tout à week-ends à l'hôpital pour passer des tests d'aptitudes, passait aussi du temps à la piscine comme c'était un des seuls sports qui lui était autorisé, pour garder un minimum de masse musculaire. Il dormait beaucoup quand il ne faisait pas ses cauchemars. Et suivre l'école avec sa maladie était loin d'être facile. Heureusement qu'Itachi était toujours là pour lui. Il le ramenait à la maison quand ça n'allait pas, lui prenait les cours et passait plus de temps avec lui qu'avec les autres… Madame Soka l'aimait beaucoup.

Se rendant compte de l'heure qu'elle venait de passer à côté de son fils à caresser ses cheveux et son visage endormi, elle se releva et l'embrassa sur le front avant de vérifier que sa bouteille n'était pas vide et sortit silencieusement de la chambre en éteignant la lumière derrière elle.

Sora n'irait pas à l'école demain.


End file.
